Rewind, Remix
by shizuke
Summary: Hibari knew all along that Tsuna was going to die. He knew it for ten years. 1827


Disclaimer: come on, say it with me! I know you know this one!

WARNING: slight AU and possible OOC plus some confusion

* * *

**Rewind, Remix**

_by shizuke_

* * *

**1515 / 3.15 p.m.**

Class was interrupted when Hibari burst into the classroom, uninvited and unannounced. No one - not even the teacher - said anything. With that livid look on his face, no one dared to. Tsuna looked up from his math test paper just in time to receive a blow on the cheek from the Chairman of the Discipline Committee. His chair turned sideways and he fell to the floor from the force of the hit.

He heard Gokudera yell outrageously at Hibari while Yamamoto held him back, saying that there must be some reason for it. When Tsuna tried to get up he felt Hibari grab the back of his collar and drag him out of the classroom. He spluttered and demanded what was going on, but Hibari was stoic and unrelenting as ever.

Normally, Tsuna would be terrified and running one hundred questions through his head, wondering what exactly he had done to anger Hibari so. But he let Hibari do as he pleased because something was wrong with Hibari. His hands were shaking.

They were now out in the corridor and all his classmates were at the door, wanting to see what was going on and yet too afraid to get closer for a closer look. Gokudera and Yamamoto, who were eager to come to his rescue were delayed by the barricade of students at the door. Tsuna was sure that the dynamites were about to make an appearance soon if he didn't do something.

He was about to ask Gokudera to calm down when Hibari leaned down and grabbed him into his arms. The shock of what was happening alone cut off his voice. Hibari was _hugging _him.

For the longest moment, no one said anything or made any noise. Even Gokudera and Yamamoto were stunned silent by the spectacle. Then Tsuna raised his arms and returned the prefect's embrace, feeling once again that the other boy was a perfect mystery.

Feeling Tsuna's hands on his back, Hibari tensed. "You are an idiot if you think you can leave me like that, Tsunayoshi."

_Tsunayoshi..._

=0=

**1510 / 3.10 p.m. (five minutes before that)**

The Reception Room was enormous in its silence. Hibari's grip tightened at the door jamb as he realised how empty it was. There were puddles of water on the floor that would have to be mopped later, when Kusakabe returned from patrolling as per orders.

Amongst the wet puddles was a white formal shirt. It was completely drenched in rain water and also blood, here and there. The water had made the bloodstains streak, making it look like a prop of a horror movie or something like that. There was a tear on the right sleeve, made from the graze of a bullet.

How much blood had he lost before he tied the tourniquet?

Hibari tried to find _his_ scent in the shirt but only detected the tangy stench of blood and smoke from a recent gunfire. He threw the shirt far away from him but slowly went to gather it back into his arms after a while.

What should he tell the herbivore?

=0=

**1430 / 2.30 p.m. (forty minutes before that)**

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Tsunayoshi moaned as he came all over himself again. He grabbed the front of Hibari's shirt and gasped, "That's enough, Kyoya!"

"No," growled the head prefect as he thrust in even harder, persistent in finding more pleasure in the chestnut-haired man.

This was wrong. This man was older than him. He himself was a minor. He shouldn't be having sex without abandon, especially when his partner already expressed his disapproval. But it was Tsunayoshi who asked him to do it first. It was this older replica of Sawada Tsunayoshi who requested this from him before he walked off to die tomorrow.

What a bad joke, Hibari sneered to himself as he pinned Tsunayoshi to the floor by his arms, careful not to loosen the tourniquet that had been tied over the bullet wound on the man's right arm. He smirked smugly when Tsunayoshi rocked back against him, a new arousal rising despite his earlier wishes.

He bent down and bit hard on the side of Tsunayoshi's neck, making him wail in both distress and delight. "You're mine!" Hibari declared. "I've claimed you and you're not going anywhere!"

Though flushed with delight, tears began to trickle down Tsunayoshi's face. He lifted his hand to cup Hibari's cheek with surprising gentleness as he choked, "It doesn't work that way, Kyoya. Even if it's you...you can't change everything."

"Watch me!" snarled Hibari viciously, making Tsunayoshi keen as he climaxed for the third time. He himself let out a deep groan as he released into Tsunayoshi's body. Panting slightly, he removed himself from Tsunayoshi. He'd heard about sex. He never fantasised about it before but now he knew why all the boys dreamed about it. He leant over, brushing away the tears from Tsunayoshi's eyes. "You're a selfish bastard, Tsunayoshi."

"I know," whispered Tsunayoshi.

He was the most broken person Hibari has ever met. Yet, as he slipped into his pants, shrugged on his coat and slipped on his tie, a semblance of Vongola Decimo returned. His body didn't shake any more, his eyes were steeled with resolve and his lips curved upwards in a sad smile. "Thank you for doing this for me. Goodbye, Kyoya."

He walked out of the Reception Room, leaving Hibari feeling listless and empty for the first time in a long time. By the time Hibari had enough sense to chase after the man, Tsunayoshi had already disappeared. Cursing to himself, he punched the wall.

=0=

**1410 / 2.10 p.m. (twenty minutes before that)**

"So in the future...we were lovers?" Hibari had to reconfirm. He knew he felt something for this herbivore. Whether it was curiosity, bloodlust or love (_what?!_), he still wasn't sure. But having someone special in the future, did that make him weaker...or stronger?

Tsunayoshi sipped on some coffee from Hibari's mug and shook his head. "Not lovers, exactly. We have sex whenever you're around, but that's about as far as it goes." He saw Hibari get that faraway look in his eyes, as if he was thinking about something. That was when he said, "Kyoya, please don't fall in love with me."

Hibari snapped his narrowed eyes at Tsunayoshi. "You think I'm in love with you, herbivore?" he asked silkily, not accepting or denying. Just intrigued by where Tsunayoshi was taking this.

The chestnut-haired man raised his arms, not wanting to offend. "It's just a warning. As the boss of a mafia organisation, I might die at any given moment so it's better if you didn't have any unnecessary feelings for me."

"How presumptuous," scoffed Hibari. "And you're telling me this now...why?"

Tsunayoshi thought for a while, choosing his words. "Because I'm going to die tomorrow." He said this in the calmest tone, a far cry from his hysterical self earlier. Hibari still remembered him shaking uncontrollably in his arms. So this was the difference between plain old Tsunayoshi and the Vongola Decimo. One was real, while the other was a mafia boss.

Hibari sighed, "Pathetic. As big as you grow to be, you do not even try to avoid your own death?"

Tsunayoshi smiled so sadly, Hibari felt like punching him in the face. "When you arrive at my time, maybe you will understand what I do is for the good of everyone." He drained the coffee and set it on the glass-topped coffee table. When he looked up, he saw Hibari staring at him with a question in his eyes. "What is it?"

"And you? What about you?"

The question was vague but Tsunayoshi understood. "Yes. I loved you."

=0=

**1346 / 1.46 p.m. (twenty-four minutes beforehand)**

A twenty-something-year old man with chestnut hair stumbled into the Reception Room, wearing a black suit and drenched from head to toe. He said it was from tears, blood and rain. But it was sunny outside. This man also claimed to be Sawada Tsunayoshi, which made no sense at all because he was taller than Hibari (something that Sawada Tsunayoshi should never be!) and if he truly was who he professed to be, he should be in class, not wandering here.

Hibari made no move to give assistance as the chestnut-haired man removed his black coat, tie and shirt, revealing a gash on his right forearm that was bleeding freely. He tore a strip from his shirt and tied a tourniquet above his wound, pulling it tight with his teeth.

"Looks like a bullet wound," the prefect commented.

Tsunayoshi looked at him with dead eyes. "Yes, it is. Thank you for noticing. Are you new here?"

New? "What nonsense are you spouting? This is _my_ territory," replied Hibari.

"This...this is the Reception Room, right?" said Tsunayoshi. "This room belongs to the Namimori Disciplinary Committee. This room belongs to Kyoya."

"That is me. Hibari Kyoya," said Hibari, feeling foolish as he did so. Why introduce himself to someone who was already supposed to know him? Hibari felt like biting him to death just because of that. In fact, he was in the process of taking out his tonfas when it seemed that Tsunayoshi recognised him at last.

"Kyoya? What are you doing here? You should be in America!"

Hibari blinked twice. "What?"

"Didn't I already send everyone away? I sent Gokudera-kun to Sicily, Yamamoto should be in China, Sasagawa-niisan is in Korea, Mukuro was escorted to England..." With every word, Tsunayoshi's voice took on a more hysterical tone until he was nearly screaming in despair. "I made sure you went away! YOU SHOULD BE IN AMERICA!"

He was prevented from saying anymore when Hibari hit him in the stomach, making him lose his breath. Tsunayoshi collapsed against him and Hibari let him stay in his arms. The man was trembling like a petrified prey. It felt delicious and heart-wrenching at the same time. "Silence, Sawada Tsunayoshi," said Hibari. "You will disturb the students in class."

"Class?" Tsunayoshi repeated blankly, confused. "Students?" He lifted his head to get a proper look at Hibari and let out a small sigh of relief. "You're not him. You're not Kyoya."

Hibari became pissed again. "I most certainly am."

But Tsunayoshi had stopped paying attention to him. He grabbed his ruined shirt and wiped the blood that had dribbled down his arm. Hibari had never seen Tsunayoshi this naked before, but he had never expected to be quite so toned and so terribly bruised. Tsunayoshi saw Hibari's questioning face and said, "The Millefiore ambushed me."

Hibari stared at the figure before him, wondering what in the world the Millefiore was. "I don't know what is going on, but you cannot be Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"I am him," said the chestnut-haired man. He did look an awful lot like the herbivore. "I am his future self. In my distress, I must have accidentally transported myself back to the past. I'm sorry for inconveniencing you." He wiped dried tears and blood from his face, once again resembling the dead man who first walked into the room.

But Hibari wasn't satisfied. "Say that again?" he ordered. "You transported yourself back to the past?"

"Gianini," said Tsunayoshi. "He created a machine." But other than that, Tsunayoshi refused to say because the future Hibari wasn't supposed to know about it.

=0=

**1100 / 11a.m. (two hours and forty-six minutes before that)**

"It was nice having this little talk with you, Vongola Decimo," said Byakuran, smiling from the plasma screen in Tsunayoshi's living room. "It's a pity, really. Were you anyone else but the Vongola boss, you would've looked so delicious on my bed. Right next to Irie-chan."

"Byakuran," warned Tsunayoshi. It was okay. Byakuran didn't know. He knew he was walking to his death by meeting up with the Millefiore tomorrow but his carefully constructed plan would fix everything. Let Byakuran have his laughs for now.

"I will meet up with you at 11 a.m. tomorrow at the appointed place, as you have wished," continued Byakuran. "Until then, please enjoy the firing squad I have placed outside your villa."

=0=

**2305 / 11.05 p.m. (eleven hours and fifty-five minutes before that)**

They have five minutes before the plane left for Los Angeles. Hibari had no luggage to check in, just one carry-on suitcase, which probably contained his tonfas and ring boxes. He always travelled lightly. He glanced at his watch and then looked at Tsunayoshi.

"Wait for my return before you consult the Millefiore." It was an order from Hibari and although Tsunayoshi nodded, Hibari was still restless. Several years back, Tsunayoshi wouldn't have dared to go against his wishes but now, his young prey was Vongola Decimo. He had grown up and grown strong.

Hibari didn't know if he liked the change or not. It surprised him. He should have been pleased to see that his bed partner had grown a larger backbone. But it would've been so much easier if Tsunayoshi still listened obediently to everything he said. Then it would be no trouble protecting him; keeping him out of harm's way.

The Cloud guardian smirked bitterly to himself. When had he become so foolish?

"You better hurry. Your plane is leaving," Tsunayoshi reminded, smiling sadly.

Why was that smile so familiar? Why did he have the feeling that he had seen Tsunayoshi give him this smile before? It made him want to punch Tsunayoshi in the face. Then, he remembered. He remembered everything, as if everything had finally slid into place.

Hibari turned around, grabbed Tsunayoshi and kissed him hard. Lambo's jaw dropped to the ground and Reborn promptly snapped it back into place with a slap of his hand. Tsunayoshi made a noise of protest and pushed him away. "What are you doing?" the young mafia boss demanded.

"You're lying to me," snarled the ex-prefect. He grabbed a fistful of Tsunayoshi's hair and pulled his head back. "You're not going to wait for me to return. You're not even thinking about it!"

Lambo cleared his throat. "Um, Hibari-san? Your plane is about to leave."

Hibari shot him a glare, which silenced the youth effectively. But Tsunayoshi was adamant about his orders. "You have to go, Kyoya."

"And let you walk to your death?" hissed Hibari.

"Go to America, Hibari." It was Reborn who spoke. Hibari glared at him too but the hitman didn't so much as blink. "Tsuna knows what he is doing. I have made sure of it."

Was this how it was going to end?

Tsunayoshi was silently pleading at him. Hibari gritted his teeth and pushed the other boy far away before grabbing his suitcase and storming through the boarding gate. He didn't look back. He wasn't seized by his need for Tsunayoshi, didn't get off the plane, didn't stop Tsunayoshi from doing as he had planned. All those years since he first encountered the adult Tsunayoshi in the Reception Room, he had been wondering and confused; it had all led up to this.

He _knew_ Tsunayoshi was going to die and he _let him_. Again.

"Why didn't I take your advice?" he whispered against the window of the plane as it lifted off. "Why did I fall in love with you?"

_"Goodbye, Kyoya."_

* * *

A/N: While writing this story, I'm also saying goodbye to my own Kyoya. Hope you liked it.


End file.
